


Surprise

by Taurielo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting, Valentine's Day, jason keeping you in the dark, lonely valentines, until
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielo/pseuds/Taurielo
Summary: You wake up on the most romantic day of the year all alone. Jason's gone and theres no word from him. You assume he's busy on (anti)hero business but as the day passes and there's still no sign you begin to let the blues take over. Surely your lover hasn't forgotten what day it is?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 39





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This from 2 years ago I just wanted to post this from my tumblr oop. It's old, and cringey but kinda cute.

8:27 am  
You awoke to an empty and cold bed, the same as you had fallen asleep in the previous night. Not much different from usual although you couldn’t blame your boyfriend, afterall he did go out most night protecting the city from harm. If it were any other day you would have shrugged it off and waited patiently for him to return later on. But today, today was Valentine’s day and although you didn’t mind much for the holiday you had hoped that maybe, just maybe you would get to spend they day with your beloved hero.  
You rolled over onto your side, reaching for your phone on the bedside table. Lifting it up you waited for the screen to blink on. No new messages. Even so you decided to send your lover a text to celebrate the day, making sure to overload it with hearts, knowing he found it cringey (but secretly cute). You sighed, any thoughts of him remembering the date dampining your mood more.  
9:00  
About half an hour of moping in bed you finally got up. You took a long, hot shower, if you weren’t spending it with Jason you may as well still treat yourself to a relaxing one. Thanking the Gods that you didnt have work today you scrubbed away.  
After you finished up and changed into some casual clothes you walked to the kitchen, eager to get some tea and something to eat. As you passed the island you noticed something strange, the dishes you left to dry over night had all been put away.  
“He must have come home after all” you mutterd to yourself. While it was a pleasant surprise for him to help out with the little things, you do wish he had stayed long enough for you to at least see him.  
10:44  
An hour and a half of doing nothing, to say you were bored was an understatement. You had checked social media countless of times, thinking you could maybe hangout with your close friends instead to celebrate the day. Alas everyone was either romancing it up or busy working the day away. Your hopes of spending the day with your other loved ones being whisked away. The walls of your apartment were becoming unbareable and it was then that you decided maybe getting some fresh air would be a good thing. So you dragged yourself off the couch and to the door. You could tell be the sight outside it was a particularly cold day, even with the sun brightly shining. You pulled on your thick coat, making sure to put on your hat and scarf too (you did not want painfully frozen ears), and after grabbing your phone, earphones and keys you left the empty apartment. You sent Jason another message, notifying him of your whereabouts if he came home while you were out, noticing the message was unread. Maybe his phone died?  
11:52  
Great. It was if the whole world was out to remind you that you were alone today. Your music kept plaing love songs (that you’d usually enjoy but in the company of yourself the sappy lyrics were beginning to irk you). The whole park was filled with happy couples holding hands and smiling with glee. Sure it wasn’t their fault but it was still pissing you off. It was a battle to keep the scowl off your face and not look like a moody single. reaching a more secluded area you found a bench and too a seat, tired of walking. It was a quaint little area. Bushes surrounding a small pond, with a family of ducks amongst the greenery. Maybe you could bring Jason here, get away from all the chaos of life for a few moments. Although you’d have to come when it got warmer, the environment would be much more enjoyable when you could actually feel your limbs.  
You pulled your icy phone out of your pocket. Still no reply. You unlocked his phone and clicked on his nickname, Jaybird, and for a moment your heart stopped.  
Read 11:32, you gasped quietly. Read? You could understand him not seeing the message yet, he wasn’t on his phone nearly as much as yourself. But he had now read the message. Negative thoughts clouded your mind. Was he outright ignoring you. Knowing you shouldn’t over react and jump to conclusions you shook your head and rubbed away the potential tears. He probably absentmindenlty checked his phone before crashing asleep back home.  
Sighing for the umpteenth time that day you decided to spend some more time in the park, even in the bitter air.  
13:00  
You decided to walk back. Even if he forgot you were still excited to see Jason. Maybe snuggle up and watch Romeo and Juliet while munching on sweets and chocolate, you knew he had a particular soft spot for Shakespeare. Now that would be an ideal Valentine’s day. A smile made its way onto your face at the thought, warming you from the inisde as you journeyed home through the streets of Gotham. A grin soon broke out on your cheeks as the music in your earphones dipped, signaling a new message. With the speed of the flash you whipped out your phone. If there was ever such a strong change in emotion it was now: your face fell drastically as you read the name on the screen, Tim.  
Now it wasn’t that you disliked the younger boy, it was just that you were desperate to hear anything from Jason, even if it wasn’t in anyway romantic at all. You opened the message anyway, interested to see what he had to say.  
From Timbo 13:26  
Hey (y/n), I’m at your’s and Jay’s. No one was in so I used the spare key you guys gave Bruce.  
From Timbo 13:26  
Hope you don’t mind but I made myself a cup of coffee.  
13:27  
Let me know when you’ll be in.  
You stopped in place. No one’s home? So where the bloody hell was Jason. You could feel anger beginning to well slighlty from his ignorance. Breathing out you got to texting Tim back, maybe you could ask him where your dear boyfriend was when you got home.  
To Timbo  
That’s cool, I’m on my back from the park now.  
To Timbo  
Won’t be long, make yourself at home.  
From Timbo 13:32  
Already have lol  
Even with your negative mood you laughed at the antics of the younger boy. With that you locked your phone and continued walking home.  
13:45  
You unlocked the door and shed your outdoor layers.  
“Hey (y/n)!” You heard Tim call from the lounge. You responded with a greeting, albiet not as enthusiastically. Once home ready you walked into the living room, chuckling at the sight of him lounging on the sofa, legs up with his phone and a mug of coffee in hand. Once you pushed his legs off and sat down on the sofa he locked his phone and smiled up at you.  
“So what brings you here Timbo?” You spoke, looking at him in curiosity.  
“What? Can’t I come visit dear brother’s girlfriend, who happens to be my dear friend?” He said, mock innocence coating his voice. You laughed slightly before continuing.  
“I know you Tim, You wouldn’t have come in person if you really didn’t have to.” Feigning hurt for a moment he replied, “How could you? I would come to see you whenever and where ever.” You both paused, “Alright you got me, If Jason heard me speaking like that I’d be a deadman.” You both laughed for a moment before you decided to bring up said male.  
“Speaking of, you haven’t heard from him have you? He hasn’t responded to my texts and I haven’t seen him all night”. Tim’s demanor shifted at your question and he responded much too quickly.  
“No can’t say I have sorry.” You opened your mouth to question him further but he quickly shifted the subject. You talked with they lad for a good long while, catching up with him. It’d been a while since you’d actually seen him in erson and it was nice to actually get to seem him and talk face to face. After a few hours and multiple teas and coffees later Tim finally got to his original intention. He was here to ask if you wanted to come back to the manor and join the others for a casual Valentine’s get together. they were having at the house. You asked f Jason would be there and he awkwardly responded with an ‘I don’t really know’.You weren’t too keen but you agreed to come anyway, seeing as you would’ve ended up angry and depressed at the apartment alone. Might aswell enjoy the rest of the day with your favourite vigilanties.  
You both got up ready to leave as you locked the apartment door and Tim spoke one more time.  
“Oh yeah I got dropped off so you’re going to need to drive. meet you at your car!” With that he speed off leaving you to curse at the boy.  
17:04  
You pulled up the elaborate driveway of the manor. It was already dark and you were in awe at the manor being lit in the darkness. It was a beautiful place. You parked and both exited the car. Tim let the pair of you into the grand home. His awkward state was back as he shuffled ahead. Coughing to get your attention she spoke,”So, um, the others are waiting in the conservatory. I’m going to check on some, um umm, stuff in the kitchen.” and with that he was gone.  
“Okay?”. You manouvered to the back of the manor, having been here enough times to know the basic layout. What you were met with was not what you were expecting.  
The room was mostly dark, being lit purely by the stars, some candles on a layed table and some fairy lights weaved into the metal work of the consevatory. Your eyes travelled across the delicates lights eventually leading you to a warmly lit figure standing in the middle of the room. Broad shoulders covered with a jet black turtle neck, matching the gorgeous soft waves of hair upon his perfect face. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the heavenly forearms. In his hands, clutched rather tighlty, was a bouquet of your favourite flowers wrapped together in a perfect red bow. It was then that you realised that you had barely been breathing and you gasped, bring your hands to your mouth in shock. You looked him into his eyes, the perfect blues looking back with pure adoration and happiness.  
“Happy Valentine’s day (y/n).” as he spoke you could feel your insides basically melt and you couldnt help yourself as you ran towards him and into his arms. He tensed in shock for a moment, dropping the flowers to catch you before laughing. You could feel the deep chuckles reverbing through his chest as you embraced him tightly. He placed you back on the ground and you stared up at him, the height difference returning to it’s usual (something you’d never change because damn that made you feel things), and you stared into his eyes with love, brushing away all of the day’s earlier doubts.  
“I hate you so much” you said, smiling through it. He smiled in return, bright and happy.  
“Yeah, I love you too.”  
“I was beginning to think you’d gone missing, or beginning to get bored of me” You meant it as a joke even if the thoughts occured but he frowned slightly.  
“Bored of you? (y/n) I could never get bored of you. I love you more than I can put into words.” You smiled even more than you were before with his words, making you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You pulled him down to your level, hands locked behind his head and shared the most passionate kiss of your life. His large hands gripped your hips, pulling you impossibly closer. The pair of you only parted at the intrusion of the voice of a much younger brother.  
“Gross” came the voice of Damian Wayne. The two of you pulled apart, you blushing while Jason simply glared at the boy from over your shoulder. You could feel one of his hands leave you most likely flipping Damian off before returning to your body.  
When you thought your embrassement was over you heard the hushed voices of the others.  
“Damian to get back, you’re blowing our cover!” Dick whisper shouted.  
“Hey, ow, your stepping on my feet” Steph complained.  
You buried your face into Jason’s chest, red with embrassment.  
What startled the you the most was the voice of Bruce, ushering them all away and closing the wooden doors of the room. You finally looked back up at him, but he was frozen staring at the door with a flushed face (for Bruce had sent him a thumbs up with a smirk and a wink). Something you rarely saw, but he snapped out of it as soon as he noticed your stare.  
“So, shall we get the evening started?” He spoke, that deep and confident voice.  
“We sure shall, I want to know what kept you so busy today you couldn’t answer your texts.” He laughed nervously, hand moving to rub the back of his neck.  
“Yeah about that, Damian may have taken my phone as I was about to respond.” You raised an eyebrow at this looking at him with skepticism. “Hey don’t look at me like that! He thought I wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret,” he then mumbled the rest but due to your close proximity you heard it all, “and i definitly can’t with you”.  
You laughed loudly at this, not surprised anymore.  
“He’s right, you’re a even worse at lying than Tim”  
“Hey, take that back, I’m not nearly as bad as that nerd!”  
A pounding was heard on the door followed by Tim yelling’ “Excuse me I am an excellen- hey ah Dad wait!” Tim’s voice faded away as he was being dragged away by Bruce. You continued to laugh, Jason joining in.  
And so you begun your evening. It was romantic, perfect and full of love and care. Spending time with Jason was like being in your own personal heaven.


End file.
